Forged Love
by 14ruri14
Summary: Syaoran is in love with another and Sakura is suffering from a severe illness. One big decision made their whole lives change. "You loved me because I have her heart. Not because of who I am but because she is a part of me."
1. Chapter 1: that girl

**Do you really love me?**

Summary: Syaoran is in love with Maio. Sakura has a heart enlargement… and has a life limit… and the only way for her to survive is for her to have a heart transplant… but the problem is that no one would be the donor…

Ruri: I don't want to be a **SPOILER** so I won't say much of the summary… because that gives off the '**thrill**'. Anyway… enjoy my fic…. I don't own card captor sakura and even the characters because they are not mine and not even my name….

**Chapter 1: That girl.**

Sakura was walking down the hallway slowly when she suddenly had the difficulty in breathing…

'It's almost Christmas time… and it's almost time for me too…' she clutched her chest as she breathed in and out slowly.

As she breathed she was seen by a certain amber eyed boy and a hazel eyed girl. They were holding hands together. It was no other than Syaoran Li and Maio Tioshi. Maio stopped for a minute and looked at me.

"Kinomoto-san, are you alright? You look a little… weird in these days…" she asked her worriedly.

"Yes Tioshi-san. But thank you any way for worrying about me…" sakura said as she stood up forgetting about her pain.

"Are you really sure?" she asked her again. Sakura just simply nodded.

"C'mon Maio. Let's go…" Syaoran said as he took her hand and pulled her.

"Well then, goodbye Kinomoto-san. Be careful…" Maio said as she walked together with Sayoran.

When they were out of sight, Sakura dropped to her knees and breathed harder. She took out her cell and dialed Tomoyo…

"Hello Tomoyo daidouji speaking." Said on the other line.

"Tomoyo…. Can't… breathe… inhaler… in bag… hurry… hallways… near classroom…" sakura breathed harder

"Okay be right there…. Stay put Sakura…" Tomoyo said as she hung up…

Sakura spat out some blood for internal bleeding. Then suddenly, Tomoyo came for my inhaler…

She inhaled in my inhaler and within a minute, I was okay.

"Sakura, I'll take you to the nurse's office." Tomoyo said as she helped Sakura stand up.

Sakura shook her head. "no… I don't want to… take me to the classroom and then I'll be okay…"

"Are you sure?" she asked her again. Sakura just simply nodded. "Okay"

As they went to their classroom, she saw Eriol and he walked up to them.

**Sakura's POV.**

Eriol approached me and said something to me.

"Sakura-san, are you alright?" Eriol asked me…

Really, why are people asking me these things?

'Am I alright?'

'Am I okay?'

'Take care of yourself.'

'Please be alright…'

I am sick of it! I never act like a normal girl… they always look out for me just because I have this stupid disease… I wish I never had this disease

What's my disease you ask?

Well a disease called heart enlargement. My heart has a hole in it… worse isn't it?

My onii-chan and friends are the only one who knows about this disease of mine.

Well then I'll live… until a couple of months that is… well my life have a limit…

I only have a few months more…

Let's say I'm gonna die in March 31st.

Yes… a day before my birthday… the day before I turn 18…

Life is cruel to me… but if I die, I will rejoin my mother and father at last…

My father? My father died in a plane crash. He was going to Egypt for his excavation there. He died right after my mother passed away.

My mother? Well she died of the same disease… it was too late for her to get a heart transplant.

That means that also I have to get a heart transplant. But no one will be the donor.

But the problem is that if I die, what will onii-chan do?

What will happen to him?

And also to my friends meaning Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko and Yamazaki?

They're the only one who knows I have this disease.

Anyways,

I don't know what to pick… I'm confused…

"Sakura-san?" I heard a voice that snapped me back to reality

"Are you alright? You look kind of spaced out. Is your disease coming to you again?" I found out that, that voice belongs to Eriol

I just simply nodded. "Don't you worry about me Eriol-kun… I'm perfectly fine…" Then I suddenly fell to my knees. Breathing hard. They went down to me.

"Well that doesn't seem 'perfectly fine' to me." Eriol said with worry holding my left shoulder gently.

"I think that you really should go to the nurses' office." Tomoyo said.

"I do agree with Tomoyo-chan about here" Eriol said agreeing with Tomoyo.

"No. I'm fine… See?" as I stood up. My knees slightly shaking. "I really am alright. Don't worry… I'll go to my doctor after school to have a check up on why I am getting weak lately."

Then I took a seat waiting for the teacher to come in. Then I heard the two of them sighed and went to their seat. Tomoyo sat at my right me and Eriol at her back. After a minute, Maio and Syaoran came in. Syaoran sat behind me and Maio sat in the front, behind Rika's seat.

After they sat down, the teacher came in. "Class Christmas break is this Saturday so before we have that, why don't we first have a Christmas party huh?" said Terada-sensei.

The whole class cheered. And I just smiled not exaggerating my movements because if I did, I might have a sudden attack and I don't want for that to happen.

Terada-sensei spoke again. "Okay then, we will have our Christmas party this Friday… "

A hand was raised. It was Kurumi Haibara. She has a light pink hair with matching violet eyes. She is a very cheerful girl who loves to talk but quite nice when you meet her. "Sensei, can we give presents to somebody? "

Terada-sensei smiled "of course… but to make it more thrilling on whom you're gonna give presents to, we will pick on this hat a name and that person will be the one who you will give a gift."

As Terada sensei told us that, I heard a groan at my back and I knew that it was no other than Syaoran Li.

Other than that I also heard him mutter something under his breath. "Damn, what if picked another person other than Maio. Stupid teacher." But unluckily, I heard it.

So I whispered something to him also for only him and I could hear. "You know what Li, that is not a good way to talk a teacher. In other words, you are disrespecting him and that is bad. Another thing is that this also a way that you can meet other people than Maio."

I heard felt Syaoran smirked and then said something to me. "You know what Kinomoto, I don't want to meet anybody other than Maio alone."

"Does that mean that you don't have any friends other than you girlfriend?" I stated back.

At that statement I said, I regretted saying it because I heard him growl. 'Maybe I should've shut my mouth up all this time.

"Look here Kinomoto... Don't butt in my life. Stay out of it because you don't belong in my life and I won't let anybody in unless it's Maio and only she can stay with me." Syaoran said.

I felt something on my chest when I suddenly heard Terada-sensei called me up. "Kinomoto-san, your turn to pick."

"Uh h-h-hai!" I suddenly stood up when I felt my chest burn. I stopped for a while but then ignored the pain and went up to the front but unluckily it didn't go away. But anyways, I went up to the front and picked a piece of paper in the hat. I went to my seat, didn't open yet the piece of paper. When Terada-sensei called for Li, then I whispered something to Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, it hurts… I… can't breathe." I inhaled and exhaled hard trying to regain my regular breathing.

When Li took a seat behind me, I straighten up my posture still trying to catch my breath.

Syaoran's POV

"Tomoyo, It hurts… I… can't breathe." I heard what Kinomoto said to Daidouji.

I was curious on what she said. As I sat down on my seat, she sat up straight pretending to be alright but as I observed her. She was breathing hard.

But I don't care. I looked up on the piece of paper and unfolded it.

I read it in my brain when I saw the name, my eyes widen.

'of all person, why her?' I thought to myself and dropped my head to my table making a noise.

"Li, are you alright? You banged you head hard making a noise." I looked up and saw an amber eyed girl. It was Kinomoto.

"Y-y-yeah…" I sat up straight again. Looking at her. Now that she breathed regularly.

"Oh, okay then." She said turning around.

I whispered something to myself again. "Why did I pick her? Of all person why her? Why does it have to be Kinomoto? Why not Maio. All because of this stupid random pick." Not letting Kinomoto hearing it for the second time.

Sakura's POV.

As I regained my breathe,

I heard a noise on my back when I saw Li banged his head in his table. Without thinking, I suddenly asked him something.

"Li, are you alright? You banged you head hard making a noise." I asked him but he didn't seem mad when I asked him after all, he did say to me that not to 'butt in' in his life but instead he just said 'it' politely, not getting pissed.

"Y-y-yeah…"he just simply said and sat up again.

"Oh, okay then." I turned around and took a look in the piece of paper I took in the hat that Mr. Terada was holding.

I unfolded the paper and read the name. my eyes widen as 'Syaoran Li' was written in the paper.

"No." I said to myself that only I can hear. I sighed because I knew that this person is impossible to give a present and won't accept anything except that came from Maio.

"Okay then class, why don't we go to the programs of the party." Terada-sensei said "The one who will take hold of this program is Rika and Tomoyo.

Rika and Tomoyo stood up. "Rika, Tomoyo, you two will be the one who are in charge of the program ant the decorations. And since this is the last week of our classes before Christmas, the principal said that there will be no lessons this week. But that doesn't mean that you won't attend classes because there is still the attendance and will be graded." The whole class cheered. (I think that it is hard to understand so please bare with me here.)

Again I just smiled. Terada-sensei continued. "So you may now continue in preparing everything for our Christmas party. Tomoyo, Rika, come up here in front." Terada took his seat and sat beside the window.

Tomoyo and Rika went in front and a piece of paper could be seen in Rika's hand.

Tomoyo started talking. "So our Christmas party will be held this Friday, so, let us make it more memorable. So Rika and I will be your emcee. Who wants to have the opening prayer or doxology?"

A hand was raised and it was Maio "I will. What will I sing?"

"Any will do just let be more like praising God." Rika replied. "And the opening remarks?"

Kurumi Haibara Raised hand. "I will do it." Tomoyo and Rika nodded their heads.

And so, the whole class participated except a person behind me.

You know who it is.

He just slept until 9:00 AM

When the party was settled, Maio went up to him and woke him up.

"Syaoran, wake up sweetie. It's recess already so wake up."

Sweetie? Haha… they look looked like they are already married.

"Ugh… 5 more minutes." Syaoran said half asleep.

"Syaoran, c'mon. Wake up. " Maio was now shaking him a little harder but still no reply.

Maio was now a little angry "Syaoran Li you better wake up or we are over."

Syaoran suddenly stood up and said. "You wouldn't."

Maio smirked. "Try me." Her arms crossing in front of her chest.

Syaoran smiled an unusual smile. "Let's not."

He took her right hand and placed it upon his chest. "I know that you wouldn't do that because I love you too much and that you wouldn't leave me alone."

Maio smiled and placed her left hand in his right cheek. "You know me too well. Let's go then."

Syaoran just nodded.

"Well then, good bye Kinomoto-san. See you later" Maio said as she waved her hand.

"See you later too Tioshi-san" I also waved my hand to her.

As they went out of the room, Tomoyo came in with my other friends.

"Sakura-chan let's go!!! It's recess and time to have fun." Tomoyo said as I walked up to them.

We went outside the classroom and down to the cherry blossom trees where we really love to hang out.

"Hey guys, are Tioshi-san and Li-san married?" I asked them without thinking.

They just laughed out loud.

"Hey I'm just asking." I stated as I sipped from my drink, a soda.

"Don't worry Sakura, Syaoran s always like that when he loves a girl so much. He wouldn't let her go so easily and would sacrifice himself for that girl to be safe." Eriol said his fore finger up in the air.

I looked at him then took out a "Hoe…. How did you know so much about Li?"

"Oh, didn't I told you that we live in the same house because we are cousins?" Eriol replied.

"H-hoe…"

* * *

finally finished the 1st chapter...

pls review...

anyways this is my second fic..

14ruri14... signing out


	2. Chapter 2: I Don't Care

**Chapter 2: I don't care.**

14ruri14… signing in

Hiya guys…. This is the second chapter of do you really love me….

And may I say that I do not own Card Captor Sakura… it belongs to CLAMP…

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Why didn't you told me earlier?!" I screamed a little.

Eriol raised his hands for defense. "I'm sorry… but you didn't ask." He then placed his arms down.

"Sakura-chan calm down or you will have another attack again." Tomoyo calmed me down.

She grabs hold both of my shoulders and made me sat by the trunk of the cherry blossom tree beside her.

"Good…"Tomoyo then patted my head.

"I'm not a dog Tomoyo-chan…" I said as I removed her hand away…

"I know…"She smiled at me "But you are cute as a puppy."

I took that sentence as a compliment.

She then proceeded into talking with Eriol.

I rested my head at the trunk and closed my eyes, calming myself down while the others was talking.

I could hear the others talking to their lover.

Tomoyo with Eriol

Chiharu with Yamazaki

Naoko with Koichi

And

Rika with Setsu (A/N Sorry but I don't like a teacher-student relationship… pls don't be mad).

I was relaxed.

As if like nothing is wrong in my life.

I was enjoying the time.

I was savoring the moment.

The fresh wind gently slapping through my face

After a few seconds I opened them again and looked to the right.

I saw Tioshi-san and Li being a sweet and perfect couple…

I admit that I am jealous. "Nobody would love me just like that… until I die. Nobody will." I whispered to myself and then sighed.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?" Eriol asked me.

I nodded and smiled at him… "I'm fine Eriol-kun."

He nodded and then proceeded in talking to Tomoyo.

I looked at my friends.

All of them have their own world

Unlike me

I looked at Tioshi-san and Li again

This time, he pecked her cheeks giving her a light kiss

I closed my eyes shut

Avoiding their 'special moment' together

I then looked at the students passing in front of us…

Al of them having a lover of their own

I looked at them in disgust.

I suddenly stood up making my friends turn their attention to me.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Rika spoke.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I said.

Tomoyo's eyes suddenly filled with worry "Why? Are you having an attack?"

I shook my head slowly "No I'm fine. I just have to go to."

I lied.

"Want me to come with you?" Tomoyo suggested

I shook my head again "No. It's alright; I'll just be back in a few minutes."

I then walked towards the school building.

As I walk, I saw some people making their 'lovey dovey' moment.

Really

What is happening?

It's still December.

Not yet the season of love

It's not yet February 14.

I looked at everybody and it seems like they all have their own 'love'

Unlike me

Wait a minute,

I think that I am the only one in this school that doesn't have a partner.

I sighed and I didn't want to their relationships just because I don't have one.

I admit, I really am jealous because I know that i won't feel being in love neither does the feeling of being loved from a special boy who love me because of who I am and not because I am somebody else.

I made my way to the rooftop and held the metal bars

I sighed again for the how many times this day.

All of this pain just because of this stupid illness

"I hate my life" I said to myself. "Tell me God, why did you cast upon me this terrible fate. Do you hate me? If you do, then tell me, what did I do? What did I do to make you loath me? For you to despise me? For you to hate me?" I looked at the sky as tears were forming in my eyes. "Did I not deserve happiness just like the others? Did I not deserve to be loved just like everybody else?" I sat down in the dirty floor as I held the metal bars for support because I was crying.

I let my tears flow down in my face

And then I had another attack

I knew that I shouldn't cry but I did it anyway I let my feelings out.

I grab hold of my chest trying to breathe regularly when I heard the door open revealing the most arrogant person in the world

**Syaoran's POV**

Maio and I parted ways because she was going to the faculty room and Terada-sensei called for her

To spend my time even just for a bit, I made my way to the rooftop

I love spending my time there if Maio is not with me. I don't know why but I was relaxed there. Nothing seems to disturb me. Even my problems if I have one

As I was about to open the door, I heard somebody out there, crying. For some reason, I was worried. I know why but I was. Not even knowing who the person is.

I then heard it gasping for air. With worry, I immediately opened the door revealing a girl with auburn hair and was on the ground gasping for air. She looked at me and was shocked to see Sakura's face

"K-Kinomoto…" I stuttered "What are you-?"

She abruptly stood up, still clutching her chest and was sweating.

"L-Li! What are you doing here?" she asked me

I could clearly see that she has been crying because of the tears that had stained in her face.

I just then noticed that she has emerald eyes.

Was it really there?

Was it originally placed there?

How come that I haven't noticed it before?

Was I really that dense for me not to notice that I was there before?

God, I really have to participate and concentrate in the things just around me

I stared again in those eyes.

That beautifu-

Stop right there Syaoran Li.

You already have a girlfriend

The only one for you.

Maio Tioshi

Her and only her and nobody else

No one could ever replace her in my heart.

Even if Kinomoto have those beautiful emerald orbs.

I stop it Syaoran.

"Uhm L-Li?" bringing me back to reality when I heard Kinomoto's voice

"Yeah?" I asked too cool

What?

I have to maintain my cool

"May I ask you something?" she asked. She finally regained her posture but still clutching her chest

"What is it?"

"What does it feel of being loved?"

I jumped back a little

**Sakura's POV**

Why did I ask that stupid question out of the blue?

Think before you act Sakura!

This is Syaoran Li that you're asking

The most arrogant person in the world

"I-I-I'm sorry; I shouldn't have asked that stupid question anyway. Please excuse me." I made myself to the door when I heard him answer

"It's the greatest feeling that you could imagine. It is a little hard to explain and to define so for further information, you have to experience for you to know what the real meaning is."

I faced him and then said "Thank you for opinion" I then left

I opened the door, went inside closed the door and then slid down.

"Why did I ask that stupid question? I knew that I will not be loved other than my family and my friends. So why should I be dreaming about it? For Pete's sake. I am a girl. I don't need a boy to help me in my every need. I can and could be independent. I don't care if will be loved especially by a boy and there is a high possibility that the result would be painful." I whispered to myself. "I should head back. Tomoyo and the others might be worried about me. Just forget everything that you have said earlier Sakura…" I stood up and then sighed… again.

I made my way down the stairs and out of the school building and approached Tomoyo and the others.

"What took you so long?" Tomoyo asked.

"Nothing, there was just…" I was making up an excuse for taking too long "A long line…yeah." I then sat down beside her.

"Really?" she just said. "So, when do you plan in getting a boyfriend?" she asked

"I don't plan on getting one." I said

"And why is that?" she asked again

"The only end result of having a relationship is that your heart will just get shattered and just nothing but the pain that you feel inside." I answered. Not caring a single bit

"How would you know that is the end result? You haven't even had a relationship." Tomoyo said to me.

"You could clearly see that even if you haven't experienced it. Remember, learn from the mistakes of the others." I stated

"But Sakura, don't you want to be loved?" She asked

"No not a single bit. And I don't care if I will be loved especially by a boy. Getting love from you guys is just enough for me to be happy." I said and I just heard her sighed.

* * *

Sorry if I took so long. I am just busy with our performances, intermissions and exams…

Ruri signing off…


End file.
